


I Know You From A Dream

by Queeniecupcake



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Draco Malfoy, Chara & Frisk (Undertale) Share a Body, Character Death, Child Abuse, Draco Malfoy-centric, Draco and Chara sharing a body, Dreams and Nightmares, Flowey left the underground because I said so!, Frisk is Draco, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Frisk (Undertale), Good Draco Malfoy, He's my favorite, I do that a lot, I just really love this idea, I love the story I'm basing this on, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mystery, Narcissa Black Malfoy Bashing, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Remus Lupin Lives, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Selective Mute Draco Malfoy, Sharing a Body, Sirius Black Lives, The golden trio is there but I don't really like them so they're side characters, There's your hint you animals, What we really need is backstories for every other fucking character, Your life is not interesting Harry! I don't care, because he's precious and needs to live for my sanity, because of course, because they deserve each other, but not really, can you guess what's happening from the prologue, i will tag as i go, it's werid, no beta we die like men and women, non binary character, not original, they come back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queeniecupcake/pseuds/Queeniecupcake
Summary: It started with a dream. To be honest he’s been having the same dream every night since he was 6. It has been plaguing his day thoughts as well as his nights because the dream is so realistic yet so vague. Some parts are fuzzy like the faces of the people he meets, their bodies too, but the sense of color, or of being is still there.Draco Malfoy has had the same dream every night since he was a child. In it he can hear a song that someone sings but he can't see them. He knows that he knows the people in the dream, but when he wakes up all he can remember are the colors those people represent. He hopes someday that he gets to meet the people in the dream, or the person singing. The strange thing is that he can see one person from the dream almost clear as day, but he can only wake up with their name on the tip of his tongue.
Relationships: Chara (Undertale) & Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Sans (Undertale), Remus Lupin & Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 100





	1. Prologue: The song I hear in my dream

It started with a dream. To be honest he’s been having the same dream every night since he was 6. It has been plaguing his day thoughts as well as his nights because the dream is so realistic yet so vague. Some parts are fuzzy like the faces of the people he meets, their bodies too, but the sense of color, or of being is still there.

For instance, the first person he meets always has a color of yellow, but their aura is red. They are small, smaller than he is in the dream, he always has to look down.

The next person he meets reminds him of the color purple, and they also have a pale turquoise aura. They are much taller than he is, but they do not give him the impression that they are mean. They seem rather kind.

Then there is another person who whose color was red, but their aura was indigo. He couldn’t remember what their voice sounded like, but he got the feeling they were loud, but not in the rude way, just as if they were always excited, and maybe a little too excited sometimes. He sensed they were fun.

The next person always depends sometimes he gets the feeling like he should be running from them in the dream, and others it is like they’re just super protective. Their color is turquoise, but their aura was melon pink? Which was strange sometimes because it would flash red during the times when he thought he should be running, but never for too long.

The purple one is a shorter experience, they have a lavender rose aura, but nothing more, nothing less. He feels like he should have a sweet whenever he meets them in the dream. It makes him want chocolate when he wakes up sometimes.

Then there’s the golden one, they always show up with the fuchsia one. Both are fun, but the golden one has a pale-yellow aura, and the fuchsia one has a red-violet aura. He feels like he should be scared around the later but he kind of just wants to dance with them. It is a strange feeling.

The indigo one, is the most concerning because they always seem sad, but the deep pressing kind of sadness that refuses to let you go. The one that you force yourself to work through even if it continues to hurt you. They have a cerulean aura. It’s calming, even when it shouldn’t be.

Sometimes there is another with a red aura. He feels like he should know this person, but he never sees their color. He does sometimes see their face, and it gives him the feeling of a deep longing as if they are supposed to be a part of him, like they are so close, but he can’t reach them. On the nights he dreams of them he wakes up thinking of chocolate brown hair and a light green sweater. He cried those mornings, even as he grows, he cries.

Other times there will be a soul so pure and so white that it blinds him even if he cannot make out the shape or form. They are ones that sing the song:

"This is the end

Just let me win

I found you after you fell

You always did mean well

You made your place in our home

But now I’m so alone

What is this that’s happening?

What is this feeling?

Have I been through too much now?

What will my heart allow?

Don’t you know why you’re still here?

Why I keep you so near?

I can’t let this be the end

Can’t say goodbye again

My hate is replaced with fear

The thought that you’re not here

Do not make me realize

You aren’t the one who dies

I know that you’re not the one

with whom I had such fun

That one isn’t here with me

The one I’ll never see

So alone

So afraid

I'm so sorry

Need to be saved

You can Make the world brand new

Make a new family too

Love your friends like I loved you

Bring peace to me and you

This is all

Just a bad dream"

There’s one more, someone who’s almost always wrapped in shadows, but their color is blue. A bright but pale blue, with yellow intertwining with it. They’re the only one who has two colors by which they can be remembered by. Their aura is faded, but sometimes he catches a bright glow coming from them. Its ultramarine when he gets the chance the see it. It’s beautiful. He feels most at peace with this one. He can tell that he loves them, because they share so much. It’s not like the other one, no he feels like they are a part of him, but he doesn’t love them, not really, he accepts that they are one, but he can’t bring himself to love them. This though this something that is so fragile, but that’s what makes it so precious.

The dream is also blurry when he wakes up, but he knows deep in his soul, that it’s as clear as a fresh memory in a pensive when he’s dreaming. Sometimes he’ll wake up with their name on his tongue – one name, and of their names, but he can’t force it out. He locks himself in his room on those days, refusing to speak to anyone, not even the house-elves.

His mother catches him humming the song sometimes but doesn’t ask. He wouldn’t answer her anyways. When he’s humming, she knows he’ll be a quiet child, he won’t speak at all for days sometimes, even weeks. The longest has been two weeks before his father forced him to say something. It wasn’t pleasant, but he learned to force himself to talk when that happens. His mother won’t hurt him, but she doesn’t like him either. He is a weird child in her eyes. He knows this, he’s heard her say it to other women when he’s supposed to be hosting children.

“ _Draco is just so weird. He’s not interested in anything but reading some days. Other times he wants to go out into the wood behind the house. He’ll carry a stick around, but refuses to let us have a house-elf follow in case something hurts him. We took him out one day and ran into a werewolf, and he smiled at the thing and tried to give it his ice cream. Then there’s the times when he doesn’t speak, what child refuses to talk. I think something’s wrong with him, but we’ve checked, there are no curses, no potions, nothing. I just have a defect child!”_

He stayed away from her after that. He refuses to let his mother be upset by his own weirdness. He doesn’t want to push her into hurting him like father does anyways. This is how his life is until he turns eleven and is carted off to Hogwarts. He makes no friends, but he makes no enemies either. He is sorted into Slytherin to appease his parents, and the children leave him alone for the most part. There is one boy with bright red hair who refuses to leave him along most days, his friend tries to stop him, but he just keeps going. Draco thinks he’s trying to get him to fight him, but Draco has never wanted to hurt anyone. He’ll even say his name condescendingly. As if it’ll get a reaction. Sometimes he’ll call him Death-Eater, but normally that’s sparingly. The boy has a red-orange soul. Draco thinks it makes his hair. He knows he’s a Weasley, his father had warned him against trying to hang out with that kind, but with the way the boy acts around him he knows it won’t be a problem.

His companion has a purple aura. His companion is Harry Potter. Harry Potter has a second aura. It glows black. Draco isn’t sure how to feel about it, so he tries to avoid Harry Potter, but with the way the red head actively hunts him down he feels as if it isn’t working. At least it’s faint compared to Professor Quirrell’s second black aura. By the end of his first year Quirrell is gone though, but the scent of death lingers over Potter.

In his second year the Chamber of Secrets opens, but no one is hurt. Draco had found the Basilisk roaming the halls behind the younger Weasley sibling, and kindly asked it to not hurt anyone. The girl had the second black aura as well, which he reported to the teachers because this one was growing, and it was tainting her. He never finds out what happened, but she hugs him the next day.

It’s in his third year, that things get a bit more interesting.


	2. Chapter One: Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a fast update, but I wanted to mention that even if it isn't clear I will be adding tags to the story once it is clear what the official crossover is. I also want people to guess what it is. This chapter makes it kind of clearer than it normally would be, and I hope I didn't ruin the surprise by it, but I forgot to mention that in the first chapter.

Dementor’s didn’t bother him, he didn’t know if it was because he shared a cauldron cake with the one that had come into his compartment on the way to Hogwarts, and it passed on the message to leave him alone – or if they had like a hive mind or something, maybe it was something else completely – but they didn’t bother him, or even try to like so anything to harm him. If anything, they come up to pat him on the head whenever he finds himself alone with them. It was weird, but Draco had heard that they caused Potter to faint, so he was glad they decided not to affect him.

It is because the Dementors seemed to like him that he decided to visit them in the Forbidden Forest sometimes. He’ll bring them something sweet or something bitter, but nothing with meat. Draco doesn’t know if they can eat the stuff he brings, but it’s the thought that counts and if bringing them food keeps them from sucking out his soul then he’s fine with sneaking a couple of desserts from the Great Hall.

On one of those expeditions to visit the Dementors, he ended up lost. He didn’t really know how, because most of the time he just followed the feeling of cold that they give off, but this time he followed a different cold feeling. It wasn’t the Dementors, it was something else. He followed it anyways like the idiot he was and it led him deeper into the forest than he had to previously travel. It was when he reached what looked like the start of a clearing that he heard a giggle. It was a child’s giggle that’s for sure, definitely younger than him. Startled he looked around the forest, but couldn’t catch sight of what made it.

There are many creatures in the forbidden forest, but Draco had never heard of one of them imitating the giggle of a child. He spun around at the sound of another giggle, and this time he caught a flash of bright green. There was another one, and he ran towards it, thinking maybe a Slytherin followed him into the forest, but when he got to were he saw the figure they were gone.

There was another giggle and this time when he turned around, he could definitely make out the figure of a child, maybe 10 or 11 ducking behind a tree. They were wearing the green sweater.

“Hello?” it wasn’t often that Draco actually felt the need to speak, but this was one of them. His voice was rough from having barley used it over the summer and then not at all when he reached Hogwarts – for some reason the teachers didn’t mind him not speaking and they allowed him to write down answers on parchment whenever he needed to answer a question.

“You’re back, I’m so happy!” came the childish voice from behind him. He spun around, but once again no one was there. It was then that he realized that it was strangely foggy in this specific part of the forest, but there was none when he first walked in. Even now he could see a cut off in the fog that did not look natural from where he came from. Looking into the clearing he could see that that was where the fog was coming from, but he could also make out shadows in the fog, or figures. Did someone leave statues here? None of them were moving.

“DON’T IGNORE ME!” came a distorted scream that chilled him to his bones. He decided to appease the devil child.

“I’m not ignoring you; I was just looking for you. I can’t really see you in all this fog.” Draco called out, taking a step closer to the clearing to see if the child was going to do anything. When it didn’t, he breathed a sigh of relief.

“You know, you normally don’t talk this much.” Draco froze. Had whatever this thing really is, had they been watching him. Did they lure him to this part of the forest, was he going to die? A flash of green to his left, and then nothing. He decided to keep his back to the tree behind him.

“You know me?” This caused the child to start laughing. Not really a good sign, but it’s not immediate death. Draco will take it, he could work with this.

“Know you?” This time the voice came from above him. He looked up to see the form of a child hanging from the branch just above him. They were wearing dark brown shorts, and no shoes, their toes covered in the mud of the forest. The lime green sweater they were wearing had a single pale-yellow stripe through it. Their brown hair was long and for the most part it shielded their face, but Draco kind of wished it covered their face to be honest. Two gaping black holes pouring blood where the eyes should have been looked down at him, a demonic red glow shining from the hole as only just the barest prick of light from the obis. Their mouth was twisted into bright sadistic grin as its blead out more blood. Even seeing all of this, Draco couldn’t help but notice the child’s rosy cheeks. Unblemished by all the blood. “I AM YOU!”

Draco woke up with a small shout as he threw himself from the bed. He couldn’t make it far as he got tangled in the covers, but he still managed to not fall on his face. He was panting as he took in his surroundings, his dorm mates were still sleeping having been left undisturbed by his nightmare, and a quick tempus let him know that it had just barely starting to show daylight.

It was weird he had never had _that_ dream before. It just had the child, it didn’t have any of the other colors, just the only one that he could actually see normally. He had never had a dream about only one person before. He always had the others in them, even if it were one of the darker dreams where sometimes the colors would disappear in a flash of white. There would always be everyone in it all the colors would show. He had also never had one that he could remember that vividly. Normally his surroundings would be fuzzy when he tried to remember it, but this time he could remember the Forbidden Forest so clearly. It was almost as if he was actually there. Draco didn’t understand it, and he knew that he would not be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

  
In the morning when all the other Slytherins awoke they would find Draco Malfoy sitting on one of the couches staring into the empty fireplace.


	3. Chapter Two: What is a feeling that fills you completely?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick update/ shorter chapter, this is the last hint before I start editing tags.

Draco had been having the same dream for a couple of nights now, he managed to wake up practically screaming every night, and then he would go downstairs and wait for the others to wake up. It was on the fifth night of the same dream that he decided it was a way for the child to message him. Obviously, they wanted him to go into the forest, but Draco really didn’t want to follow the message of a demonic child that has a broken voice whenever they get serious or mad.

He ended up going anyways, if only for the dreams to stop though. Despite the uneasy feeling that the dream and now the forest gave him, he was determined to get down to the bottom of what ever it was that the child wanted him to see. He grabbed a sandwich and some sweets from the Great Hall on his way out, he wanted to spend lunch and his free period looking for that clearing, so he didn’t bother staying to and just sitting there like he normally does. It’s not like the other Slytherins particularly like him or would miss his company anyways.

It was when he got to the edge of the forest that he started to feel a little anxious about entering the forest. He didn’t really know why he was practically here every other day, but he was. He knew that the dreams would keep happening until he gave the demon child what it wanted. He knew that they could probably make it worse, and that this was maybe their way of making it easy for him. He knew that you have to face your fucking fears sometime Draco! It was then that Draco felt a tiny spark within himself.

_The thought of finding out what it is that you are being called for fills you with  
Determination!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is really short, but it's literally just a teaser for the meat of the story. So like here's the hint and if you still don't get it then... the tags will be updated next chapter so does it really matter?


	4. Chapter Three: Lost in the Woods with a Wolf a Demon and an Animagus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by;  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11704823/1/draconem-aureum  
> Draconem Aureum

  
Draco didn’t know how he knew the pathway to the clearing, but he did. It was like he had walked that way a million times before, which he knew he hadn’t, but you couldn’t really tell that to his legs now could you? It was like he just knew where to go without knowing where to go, which was weird even in his own head, but he thanked it because the beginning journey in the dream was always fuzzy. The clearer parts started after he passed the spot where he fed and hung out with the dementors, and then the beginning of the clearing.

He had just passed the lake where the dementors normally sleep at when the brush just to the right of him started moving. It wasn’t especially cold so it wasn’t the dementors, and normally the creatures of the Forbidden Forest stay away from dementors in particular, so there was a low chance that it was any creature that could pose too big of a threat to him since the Giant spiders live deeper in the forest and don’t leave their territory it is not one of those. That leaves only…

“Hello,” Draco called out, if it was the child then they were a bit farther from where Draco normally begins to see them in the dream. Maybe they sensed him and wanted to meet him sooner. “Can you tell me why you’ve been sending me nightmares recently?” Draco asked walking closer to bushes, they rustled once more before Draco gave an exasperated sigh. “You know you could at least show yourself if you aren’t going to answer…” he trailed off. He had just pushed the bushes apart and what started back at him wasn’t the child. “Professor Lupin?”

Lupin stared back at him with a sheepish smile, as if he were embarrassed at being caught. It was then that Draco realized that yesterday was a full moon, which explained why he was in the forest, somewhat. The Professor chuckled awkwardly and stood up.

“Hello Mr. Malfoy, can you tell me why you’re in the forest?” he paused just now catching up with what I said beforehand. “And why you’re asking someone about sending you nightmares?”

There was a high chance that if answered the professor would send him back to the castle or drag him back to the castle by force. He still seemed somewhat stunned at Draco actually speaking so much as a full sentenced if the bemused expression on his face was anything to go by, so all Draco had to do was just run.

“Well about that,” and then Draco took off, using his bodies apparent ability to lead him to the clearing while he tried to avoid the stunning spells the professor was shooting at him. Draco could already tell that this was not going to go well even if he made it to the clearing, so he figured he might as well go full out.

“Stupefy!” Draco shouting back at the Professor just watching the man dodge the spell before turning back to his path, occasionally shooting a spell back at the other man. He was about to throw back another one when suddenly there was a big black dog in his path. He didn’t have time to stop and he just ran into the thing. The dog threw him off and into the dirt and just started growling down at him.

He put his hands up passively. “Nice doggy, Good doggy, just let me get by you. You see that man is chasing me.” He gestured to Lupin who slowed to a complete stop upon seeing the dog. He kept flicking his eyes between the dog and then Draco as if he had seen a ghost. The dog didn’t look and only started growling more. “There’s something I really need to do, I can’t let anyone stop me right now and if I go back with him there’s no way I’ll get another chance.” He spoke louder in hopes that Lupin could hear and take pity on him.

“Mr. Malfoy.” Lupin paused unsure what it is he was about to say, but he didn’t finish it.

“Please,” then Draco took in the dog. It looked malnourished, like it hadn’t eaten anything in months, and Draco can empathize in not eating for a while. He dug around in his bag until he pulled out a ham sandwich. “You hungry?” He held it out to the dog. It seemed to soften at the sight of food just in front of it, and slowly it stopped growling. “You can have it.”

The dog sniffed at the sandwich, before taking it out of Draco’s hand and practically swallowing it whole. Draco figured that since the dog was now distracted he could sneak by, but unfortunately what froze Lupin at first didn’t last long because when Draco pushed himself to his feet Lupin was already there, standing in front of him with his arms crossed. He opened his mouth, probably to reprimand Draco, but Draco beat him to it.

“Please, Mr. Lupin, I need to go somewhere. There’s something calling me to a specific spot in the forest and I can’t sleep until I see what they want.” He rushed out.

“It wasn’t him?” Lupin nodded at the dog. Draco turned and the dog was still there but now it was just staring at the two of them. Now that Draco got a closer look the dog didn’t look quite right, there was something wrong with its soul. “Mr. Malfoy, you didn’t come out here for him?”

Draco whipped his head back to his professor ignoring the dog with the weird human soul for a moment. “No, sir, I didn’t even know dogs were in the forest.” Lupin nodded his head, but he was still in Draco’s way. “Please professor.” Draco begged. His throat was getting soar from all the speaking, but it was worth it to get the point across.

Lupin signed and sagged a bit, but that seemed to indicate that he had given in. Draco couldn’t help the grin that stretched across his face.

“But I’m going with you, I can’t very well let you explore the forest and get eaten, now can I?” Lupin smirked a bit, but even with the message that he wouldn’t be alone and therefore had no idea how the child would react compared to if he was alone didn’t stop him from jumping up and hugging the professor. He seemed shocked at first because he froze when Draco wrapped his arms around his neck, but soon he relaxed into the hold and hugged back. “Okay, Mr. Malfoy lead the way.”

* * *

  
“So, you’ve been having nightmares about coming to a specific spot in the forest, and you decided to follow them?” Remus asked incredulously. They had been walking for about ten more minutes, three of which in silence with the dog trailing after them before he asked Draco to tell him why he was out in the forest to begin with. He also asked Draco to call him Remus while they were in the forest together, but to call him Professor in school. Draco shrugged because, yeah he couldn’t really fault the other man because yeah it did sound crazy.

“The nightmares were making it difficult to sleep, and they happen every night, it’s the same dream. It has to mean something.” He felt his spine tingle at that thought.

_The thought of finally understanding the dreams fills you with Determination!_

Remus stared back at the blond with an eye brow raised, the teen seemed to just have had a spark injected back into him because from an outsiders perspective be just got more serious and more determined. He turned his look down at the dog which was trotting alongside the two of them. The dog looked at Remus and then at Draco before snorting once and then staring ahead.

Suddenly Draco stopped. He didn’t have to be able to see the fog that just stopped at one point at if it had run into a wall to know that he was there, but that was a heavy indicator for Remus that he wasn’t crazy at least. Draco however felt a sudden strong pull pulling him into the fog. It was as if his entire being needed to be in there at that very moment. He felt a grin pull at his face, and he couldn’t help calling out as he approached fog.

“Hey, I’m here!” Remus and the dog moved at a much slower and more cautious pace. When he stepped over a shutter went down Draco’s spine and he suddenly felt right. A figure dashed passed a few trees just as Remus and the dog followed Draco over the threshold. “Oh come on, you don’t have to hide.” Draco called out.

“Mr. Malfoy.” Remus started, only to be cut off by a child like voice.

“That’s not their name!” the child called out before ducking behind another tree.

“Really, and what would my name be?” When nothing happened, Draco took a chance and ran over to the tree the child ducked behind. When he found nothing, he looked up in time to see a branch move above him. Despite himself he felt himself grin, it was like a game. “Come, on I’m here now. Show Yourself.” He called as he started climbing the tree after them.

“Mr. Malfoy, I don’t think you should be tempting it to come out, nor do I think that you should be climbing a tree to follow it.” Remus admonished.

“Don’t worry Remus, I’ve known them all my life, of that I’m sure.” Remus didn’t seem to know what to say to that, although he did give a small shout when Draco jumped to the branch of the adjacent tree. “You coming out, or am I going to have to catch you?” Draco call out.

He was only met with a giggle and more rustling branches, but that was fine because he was already on their trail. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch chasing down the child, as Remus and the dog chased after him on the ground. Once they got closer to the clearing the trees started thinning more, and so Draco unfortunately had to jump down then. Remus rushed over to see if he was okay, but he waved him off eyes still on the trees to see where the child was. He wasn’t watching where he was going, spinning in circles with eyes trained on the tree line, so he didn’t see the tree until he backed into it.

He jumped away from the tree and spun around only to see something that was stuck to the tree fall to the ground. Eyebrow cocked, he bent down to pick it up and found it to be a sign with the words “New, New Home!” written on it.

“New, New Home?” Draco whispered surprised that the words seemed so familiar to him. He looked around the tree and saw only the opening now. The fog was denser in the clearing, but he could still make out the unmoving figures in the fog. There was the sound of someone jumping from the tree behind them, but Draco didn’t turn around. Instead he closed his eyes, somehow knowing it wasn’t time to see them. He ignored the barking and he ignored Remus’ words that seemed to fade in the background. Suddenly there was a presence behind him, he still didn’t turn, but he did open his eyes at the shout from Remus.

Before him were floating hearts, he knew these to be souls from having seen them his whole life. There were six of them, all of different colors. One was purple, one was blue, one was orange, one was teal, one was green, and one was yellow, They just floated in front of Draco for a bit before another one floated up with them, resting in the center of the circle the others seemed to have formed. This one was bright red.

Draco reached his hand out to the red soul, feeling its pull and giving into it. There was something he had always wondered, especially after he found out what he was seeing were a person’s soul. He had always wondered why he couldn’t see his own. Now he knew, it was because he didn’t have one. It was never in his body. For the first 13 years of his life his soul had been living here, in this forest separated from it’s host. His hand enclosed around the red soul, and the other six started to glow.

Suddenly there was a wall of moving moments in front of him. The wall playing scenes in front of him that fit perfectly into what his dreams had been beforehand. A smile grew on his face as he watched his memories. The memories he forgot without his soul that was no longer in his hand, but now inside him where it belonged. He watched them all, his eyes bouncing from one to another, and then suddenly he knew where he was, and he knew the name of the child that alluded him.

He turned around then, ignoring Remus who stared at the wall of memories with wide eyes, no Draco’s attention was focused solely on the child. Who was now a teenager around Draco’s age. There eyes were still red, and their cheeks were still rosy, and they were still wearing the sweater that was supposed to be part of a matching pair, and it was still them.

“Chara,” Draco whispered. Chara smirked and gave him a look that said ‘took you long enough’ before taking a step closer to Draco which he mirrored. He was right in his earlier assumption that the child was supposed to be a part of him. It had been a long time since meeting Chara and understanding that they had been in his body since falling into the underground, but they hadn’t been separated after that, not until he died, and was reincarnated without his soul.

Draco reached his hand out, and Chara mirrored it. When their hands touched Chara began to fade, being absorbed into Draco’s body where they belonged.

“You don’t have to talk anymore Frisk, don’t worry. I’m here now!” Chara smirked arrogantly as they fully faded into Draco, but Draco smirked anyways. They were now complete, and they were a they again.

It was then that they turned to look at Remus who was gaping at the Slytherin, the dog was too strangely enough. Draco gave a grin to the both of them before holding out their hand.

“Hi, I was born as Draco Malfoy, but I would appreciate it if you call me Frisk Dreemurr!”


	5. Chapter Four: Do you wanna have a bad time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus' POV for this chapter, I felt that given the theme of this chapter it would be best to show an outsiders POV. If that isn't a hint about what your in for I don't know what is.

**Remus POV**

“What, what are you talking about? Did you just get possessed?!” Remus started working himself up as he stared at the blond. At the mention of possession Draco’s eyes flashed red for a second, and that caused Remus to bring up his wand. He could see Sirius get ready to fight the child should need be, but he really didn’t want to hurt his student. He watched the boy’s eyes flash red again and stay red this time.

“Woah, teacher man no need to wave the stick at me.” The creature possessing Draco Malfoy laughed. Their posture was more confident and cocky than the royal elegant pose that Draco normally had. “I mean I am possessing Frisk, but it’s more of a consensual possession.”

“Who’s Frisk?” he knew that Draco had just asked him to call him that name, but he wasn’t sure if that was another being possessing the boy, there were six floating heart things before and now they’re gone so, he didn’t know who was possessing the child and how many there were.

“Frisk is the kid that’s been going around as Draco Malfoy the past thirteen years. You know the kid you followed into the forest?” Now the ghost was looking at him like he was stupid.

“I followed Draco Malfoy into the forest.”

The _thing_ smiled at him like he was a child, he thought he heard Draco call the thing Chara. Was that who he was speaking to now?

“ _That’s_ Frisk, Draco is Frisk. Frisk is Draco. They are the same person.” Chara? Held both hands up when they mentioned the names before bringing them together.

“Who are you then?” Remus took a step closer to the child, it didn’t seem like he was in danger currently and if they weren’t lying than neither was the boy.

“I’m Chara, Frisk’s better half!” Chara beamed from Draco’s? Frisk’s? body. Remus lowered his wand but didn’t but it away entirely unsure what was going to happen now. Sirius stayed on guard, but he seemed less likely to pounce on the teen. “Look you probably have questions, but they’ll have to wait. Frisk uh, Frisk needs to see something.” With that the eyes flashed once again to the silvery blue Remus had come to know was a staple of the Black family.

Draco gave the older man a small smile before they turned around and marched into the clearing a determined look on their face. Remus shared a look with Sirius before following the kid. The was thicker inside the clearing, but it wasn’t impossible to see anything. He could make out figures, like statures standing if different poses inside the fog, and he watched as Draco came to stop in front of one of them. He heard the other boy let out a heart shattering gasp and he rushed to catch up to the boy to see what was wrong.

Draco had his hands covering his mouth and he was shaking, his eyes were wet wish unshed tears, but he was staring at the statue in front of him in despair. Remus turned to study the statue to see what caused the other boy this reaction. It was a figure of a goat like creature wearing a lilac robe with a weird symbol on it. It had it’s hand out like it was trying to stop something, and their eyes were furrowed and troubled as they stared blankly ahead.

Remus turned back to Draco to see that the boy was crying now, silent sobs racked the poor boys body.

“No, No, no no no no no no. NO Please!” Draco whimpered as he stared at the statue. “NO!” he screamed out, and his eyes flashed red again, before he fell to his knees and then suddenly the fog was gone. Remus could see that they were surrounded by statues, but given the reaction the boy was having he wasn’t so sure these were statues.

Remus turned to comfort Draco when suddenly the boy jumped up and started running to some of the statues.

“Undyne!” he ran to a fish like creature hold a spear looking battle ready.

“Alphys!” he ran to a yellow dinosaur? Wearing a labcoat looking to be trying to lead the other statues away.

“Mettatron!” This time he fell to his knees in front of what looks like a heap of what used to be a robot, and he reached a shaking hand out but didn’t touch it. With a gasp his eyes flew to the other statues before landing on two that were standing by the front of the clearing.

“Asgore! Papyrus!” Draco dashed over to the other two, they seemed to like the first one trying to keep the peace between them and whoever showed up. “MK!” he shouted when he saw another little dinosaur creature hiding behind the skeleton and the goat creature.

With every statue he ran to Remus got a deeper feeling that they weren’t always statures. His heart suddenly went out for the boy, obviously he knew these creatures but he didn’t know when this had happened. Remus looked down at Sirius who was now lying on the ground with his head in his paws watching the thirteen-year-old darting around and whimpering with every heartbreaking cry.

“Wait!” Draco cried before spinning in a circle looking at the ground, “where is he?” when he didn’t see the person he was looking for he cupped his hand over his mouth and started calling out. “Asriel! Asriel! Flowey!” When there wasn’t a reply he started to sob again. This time Remus did walk up to the boy. He reached out and laid a hand on the blond’s shoulder. The boy let out another sob before he launched himself at Remus and started sobbing into his chest. Remus could feel the tears soaking his shirt, but he didn’t mind. Sirius got up and walked over to the pair. He then started rubbing his head against Draco’s side whimpering in a way that showed he was trying to comfort the boy.

“It’s alright, let’s get out of here.” Remus whispered, running a hand through the boy’s hair. He felt rather than saw the boy nod, and he began maneuvering them out of the clearing. Draco had his head down and his shoulder were still shaking, but he wasn’t making any noises that someone would associate with how hard the tears were falling down his face. Remus realized that someone had to have told this child that he had to hide the fact that he was crying in order for this to happen, because it takes a lot of practice to perfect the silent sob.

On the way out Remus heard something crack underneath his foot. When he looked down he saw what appeared to be a bone. He heard Draco gasp and he looked over to see him staring at the bone with a look of horror on his face.

“This wouldn’t have happened if he was here. He promised me he wouldn’t watch anymore. So where…” Draco trailed off and his head started darting off in random directions again. Sirius moved over to sniff at the bone, trying to see what about it had the boy so worked up, Remus supposed. When suddenly the boy took off like a shot running in the direction of the back of the clearing. Remus followed as did Sirius, although Sirius caught up faster.

Draco had some to a stop in front of another skeleton. This one was shorter than the other one. It had one hand up the other in the pocket of its blue jacket. One of the eye sockets were completely blank while the other burned with a blue and yellow flame. It made for a terrifying sight in all honesty. Draco obviously didn’t think so because he took a step closer to the skeleton and reached an arm out until his hand grabbed a handful of the jacked and clenched it.

“Sans…” the boy whimpered, and his shoulders started shaking again, but this time Remus knew it was rage instead of sadness. “Whoever did this…is going to BURN IN HELL!” Draco growled out his eyes flashing red again, and Remus was unsure if every time the eyes flashed it was Chara’s influence. “Sorry about this, buddy.” He said quieter before he started taking the jacket off.

When the jacket was completely off, Draco threw off his robe and replaced it with the skeletons coat instead. Draco turned to face Remus and smiled sadly at the man. He couldn’t work up the energy to smile back at the boy, anything other than the concerned look he gave him would be a lie.

“Let’s get out of here professor.” Draco shrugged and stuck his hands in the jackets pocket. He paused and then pulled something out of it. A dark look crossed over Draco’s face, and not even Remus could hold back a gasp when he saw what the blond held in his hands. “Thanks, buddy, this will help a skele-ton.” Draco whispered at he clutched the item in his hand. What Draco had pulled out was an Unspeakable’s Mask.

  
The walk back to the school was silent. Draco had switched between staring angrily down at the mask in his hand and glaring at the air in font of him. Sirius trailed beside the blond staring at the kid worriedly, but neither he nor Remus moved to comfort the other boy fearing it would be unwelcome. When they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest Remus could tell that they had both spent longer in the forest than they had meant to because it looked like classes for the day had already rapped up.

“Can I keep the dog?” Remus jumped at the boys voice and looked over to see him petting Sirius on the head. He watched the boy scratch behind the dog’s ears and sighed. He didn’t know what to do with Padfoot, if he was after Harry like the papers said it would be a mistake to let him into the castle, hell it would be a mistake to not report him now, but Draco seemed calmer while petting Sirius. Remus wasn’t even sure he believed that Sirius _could_ betray James much less would he.

“As long as you keep an eye on him and take care of him I’ll let you keep him.” Draco looked up at Remus and nodded his head. His face was still blank, and his eyes were dulled but at least the boy tried for a smile. Draco stood up from his crouched position and turned to face Sirius fully.

“Sirius Black, I will help you clear your name with the Ministry.” Was all the boy said before he turned and started walking towards the castle. Remus froze at the mention of Padfoot’s real name.

“How, did you?” Remus trailed off watching the boy turn around only to find his eyes bright red once again, but he knew that it wasn’t’ Chara this time.

“I can see his soul.” When Remus went to open his mouth again Draco continued. “Before, you ask how I know it’s Sirius and how I know he needs to get his name cleared well… He’s the only one I know of that has a reason to be an Animagus at the moment, and someone who tried to comfort a crying kid because their family has turned into lifeless husks, is not someone who deserved to be in Azkaban.” Draco then turned and left, Sirius trailed after him, and they left Remus standing at the edge of the forest with a lot to think over.


	6. Chapter Five: Memories Can't save a Soul

Sirius had followed the other into the Slytherin dormitory and was pleasantly surprised when he found out that the Slytherins all had private suits. Draco had explained to him that because there were always so few Slytherin first years and because the dungeons were so big, there was enough room for each student to have their own. Sirius had retransformed sometime during this explanation and was currently laying on the bed waiting for the Slytherin to finish changing into his night clothes.   
“So, what are you going to do now?” Draco paused, then continued sliding his arm through the Silk green pajama top.   
“I’m going to hunt down the sorry bastards that took their souls from them and give them back. Then I’m going to find out whether or not Flowey is still alive, and if he isn’t then the person who killed him is going to have a BaD TiMe” Sirius looked over at that and notices that the boys eyes had flashed red, he was looking at himself in the mirror so there was a chance that the boy saw that as well.   
“You might want to tone down the color change first, it might give you away.” Sirius watched the Slytherin through the mirror, he was inspecting his eyes at the moment.   
“Yeah, I don’t think this happened the first time around when Chara was actually possessing me, it might be because Frisk wasn’t born to a magical family, nor were they magical expect for you know they’re weird dodging ability.” Somewhere through the boy talking Draco’s eyes flashed red and stayed red, this seemed to mean that Chara was taking over and was currently in control. Sirius noticed that the entire demeanor of the child seemed to change when the other was in control. Lost was the prince-like posture, replaced instead with one of someone who knew that they could beat anyone in a fight, and they wanted people to know it.   
Sirius flinched a bit when those red eyes met his in the mirror, and he watched as the child smirked, probably liking that it could make a grown man potentially a mass murderer flinch just by looking at them. There seemed to be a weird power complex that came with Chara.   
“You know, Frisk seems to really like you, it’s probably the only reason you and that wolf are still alive right now.” Chara shrugged, still meeting Sirius’ eyes in the mirror before it spun around and placed one hand on their hip and tipping its head back in a superiority manner and glaring at the man. “You see I hate humans; they don’t deserve to live in my opinion.” They smirked, stalking closer to the man who has sat up a bit to rest his weight on his elbows at their approach. “So, if Frisky-Poo ever give me the go ahead you should know this,” they leaned closer to the other man, and Sirius could see a back substance taking over the whites of their eyes before all that was left was a red glowing dot in the center of black. “I will kill every human that comes my way!” they hissed, and then they were gone, and Draco was once again in control of their own body.   
He looked confused for a moment before he schooled his face into a blank stare, which was somehow creepier than the red glaring eyes – but not scarier than whatever that demon face was.   
“Chara threatened humanity, didn’t they?” When Sirius nodded Draco let out a defeated sigh before collapsing on the bed next to the other man. “I don’t know what to do with them, I mean I understand they hate all things human despite once being a human, but I guess…” Draco trailed off with a sigh and buried his head into the pillow.   
“You’re still young, you shouldn’t have to worry about a murderous ghost possessing you.” Sirius reached out and started petting Draco’s head. Draco peaked from behind the pillow and smiled at Sirius.   
“Well, in my other life when I was like 9 or something, I was made Ambassador of the Monsters!” He flung his arms out in emphasis. Sirius only raised an eyebrow so Draco explained. “When I was fully Frisk, I fell into the Underground, which is where those Monsters you saw in the forest came from – they like being called monsters, it’s what their race prefers to be called – anyways I fell into the Underground and eventually made my way to the king, and after defeating a final boss with the power of Determination and Love, I managed to save all of them, and help them get out of the Underground. I was living with them for a while before…” Draco trailed off, he didn’t actually know when he had died in the last timeline or even how. It’s obvious that he did, he was reborn, but without his soul. So, how did it get separated from his body long enough for the body to die?  
Sirius figuring that the story was traumatic for the kid decided to change the subject. “So, you mentioned that you knew all the monsters back there, and I know I have the names, but you can talk about them if it’ll help.” Draco smiled at the man.   
“Okay, but turn back into a dog, I’m going to need something comfortable to lay with in order to get this out.” Sirius raised a hand to his heart and mocked hurt.   
“Are you saying that I am not comfortable.”  
“I’m saying your hairs matted, and you could use a meal or two, at least as a dog your fur was soft.” Sirius smiled down at the kid but changed forms none the less. Draco immediately moved to hug the dog with a sudden reminder of the dogs in the Underground he felt his heart hurt but pushed through the pain.   
“Okay first you’ll need to know about Toriel, she’s the goat mom by the way…”


	7. Chapter Six: Step One to Freeing a Mutt

People started to avoid him after the stunt during breakfast, some just started being overly nice to him. It seemed like the general consensus was to not make Draco Malfoy mad, and he was okay with that. The other Slytherins continued like normal. He didn’t bother them, and they left him out of their hair brained schemes to piss off Harry Potter.   
Since learning that Muffet was guarding the rest of the Monsters, he felt more at peace knowing that they were safe. Also that no one would run into the Temmie with a chainsaw so yeah. Frisk vaguely remembered the Temmie finding the chainsaw somehow, and then not letting it go. None of the other monsters could get it to let it go, so the Temmie kept it’s chainsaw. Muffet would keep that one in particular in line. Or send it out to do her dirty work. It was really up to whether or not people were skimping out on paying her.   
Sirius kept Draco company throughout his days at school, the teachers couldn’t really say anything about the dog since it wasn’t be disruptive and it also wasn’t in class. Sirius stayed outside the classroom at all times. Like a well trained guard dog. Draco would catch him staring at Potter though, and when he did he always had this sad look to him, which did not look good on a dog. Even Chara agreed that the sad puppy look was just too sad, and in their words “We should fix that right now, Frisk. I can’t stand for something to look sad when I’m not allowed to stab it to make it stop!”  
So, Draco spent a lot of his free time scouting Weasley. The rat – Sirius had said it was Peter Pettigrew – was kept close to the Weasley’s side. Draco had vaguely heard a rumor about Grangers cat trying to eat it, so Weasley decided to keep it around always. He didn’t really care if Weasley kept the rat around or not, no he cared that the rat was using a child as a human shield. Cowardice, Undyne would not approve. 

Draco was in the library reading up on spells that could discover an Animagus, or potentially one that could turn one back to being human when Harry Potter sat down beside him at his table. Draco spared him one glance and then immediately went back to his book.   
“Ron and Hermione are arguing again, I didn’t want to be around them for that, and you’re one of the quietest people I know so, here we are.” Draco has not asked why he was sitting there, but Potter decided to bring it upon himself to do that anyways. Draco gave him a shrug and went back to his reading. Potter, curious as a cat who hasn’t seen death yet, peaked over to read the passage that Draco was reading. “You think Black is an Animagus?” Sirius was laying beside Draco pretending to be asleep when he heard what Potter had said. Draco could see the dog’s eyes opening, but otherwise he did not move. Well other than the jump that went silently through his body that only Draco’s foot felt.   
“Not really, I’m looking for someone whose Animagus form is a rat.” Draco made his voice come across as if he could not care less if Potter knew, he was going for absentminded. He could tell Potter’s interest was piqued.   
“What? A rat?”  
“Yeah, apparently it has a long thin tail, and it’s missing a finger.” Potter froze. Draco had to stop himself from smirking, and Chara wasn’t helping because they were feeling absolutely charmed with how Draco was manipulating the boy.   
“Why are you looking for this person?” His voice was hesitant. Like he didn’t want to believe what he was hearing, or what he was thinking more like.   
“He’s hiding because if he were to be found out he would immediately get this kiss. Killed a whole bunch of people.” Draco looked up and into Potter’s eyes. “There should be a dark spot on it’s left arm should you see a rat matching that description.” Draco stood and began to pack up his books. As he was leaving, he leaned down to whisper to Potter. “He was a Death Eater, you know.” With that Draco left the shell-shocked boy sitting and the table and made his way to check out the books he was currently holding.   
Potter caught back up with him outside the library.   
“Malfoy, what would I do if I caught this person?” Draco gave the boy a once over. He really couldn’t believe that Potter believed him, even if he weren’t lying it made no sense. Then again, maybe it was paranoia because of the Sirius Black incident.  
“Well, I would take it to Professor Lupin, he’s the one that’s actively looking for the man. It’s a secret assignment or something that I can only assume he got from Dumbledore.” Draco said flippantly waving his hand.   
Potter nodded and turned to leave before stopping again. “What is a Death-Eater?” and Draco felt sorry for the boy. Did no one tell him anything?  
“They’re the followers of Lord Voldemort.” That seemed to be the thing that nailed the coffin for Potter. Maybe it was the fact that he just told the boy that his best friends pet rat was a grown man who had killed people, or that the man was a follower of the man who killed his parents. Or maybe it was the fact that Draco was one of the few people who was not afraid of a curse on a name when the man is supposed to be fucking dead. Either way, Potter squared his shoulders like he was going to war and marched away with a look of pure determination on his face.   
You have just gotten closer to Saving the mutt, the thought fills you with DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter because I'm trying to rush through the rest of the years, and I need something to bounce off of. Should there be a bigger conflict during the Tri Wizard Tournament? Maybe but then again that is a Harry focused event and Draco/Frisk and Chara could give less than two fucks.


	8. Chapter Seven: Luck favors anyone but Harry Potter

The next day the entire Great Hall got to witness Pettigrew’s, demise. Potter had stormed into the Great Hall a rat clutched in his scratched and bleeding hands. Weasley had followed close behind trying to get Potter to release the rat with no results. Potter marched right up the Head Table and thrusted the rat into Lupins hand with a hurried “Here,” and then turned around to grab at Weasley to stop him from trying to get the rat back.

Draco watched with glee as Lupin looked down stunned at the rat in his hand with shock, before he seemed to realize just what had happened and his head snapped up to look at Draco. Draco spared the man one glance before he turned back to drinking his tea. It was really good tea.

Lupin had after that put the rat on the table and then stunned it, before he cast the spell that could change back an Animagus, and then there on the table was a stunned Peter Pettigrew, and the Great Hall exploded in noise. Chara found amusement in the chaos, but it was hurting Draco’s ears, so he snuck out of the Great Hall while no one was watching. Classes were canceled for a week after this incident, as some of the teachers had to testify for the new court case against Pettigrew, but when classes started back up again Lupin had a brand-new teaching assistant, and Sirius had a framed pardon sitting on the desk.

­­After that third year went by smoothly, and more mundane than anything. Draco spent some time with Lupin and Sirius, but mostly just went about his day with Chara chatting on in his head.

With the issue of Sirius taken care of they spent most of their free time studying the ministry and scouring for any information that might have suggested that a Ministry of Magic operative might have been in the Forbidden Forest for the past 11 years. Chara had said that without Frisk she couldn’t remember when they came as time became an issue, but she did know that they have been like that for quite a bit. It hurt Frisk’s heart to know that their family was in that state for so long and they didn’t even know, because they hadn’t remembered.

Without Remus and Sirius to remind them of their life as Draco it was easier to dive into the thought process and memories of Frisk, and so they started going by they more often than not in their own mind. Gender didn’t matter when you had two voices in your head.

They asked Remus and Sirius once to start calling them they, and not he and him anymore. The grown ups had shared a look and immediately agreed to call them that in private between the two of them, and when they are talking around them in private, but not to other teachers because they still had the secret of Chara to hide. It made sense and Frisk immediately agreed on the condition that they also call them Frisk.

They weren’t able to find anything in any articles released to the public, so it must have been a secret project of the Ministry. It angered both of them that they couldn’t find anything on what happened to their family, and for the rest of the school year Draco’s eyes to the public were primarily red, and people steered clear of him. Even teachers did not want to piss off the Malfoy scion.

They cooled down at the end of the year when they had to say goodbye to Remus and Sirius who decided to work on fixing Sirius’ family home into something livable.

The next year when the Tri Wizard Tournament became a thing and Harry Potter’s name was called Frisk could only bang their head on the table with frustration. Then apparently there was a Death Eater in disguise at their school, and now Voldemort was back, which was just great. Oh, and a Hufflepuff died. Chara took great glee in that, but Frisk was indifferent, they couldn’t even remember the name of the Hufflepuff champion, but with the way Potter was sobbing over his corpse, he was apparently important to the Gryffindor.

Fifth year brought Umbridge, and that was a whole new headache for Frisk. They had to avoid her whenever she walked down the hall because Chara didn’t like her, and when Chara doesn’t like someone, they usually get stabbed. So, to avoid any murders, Frisk had taken to staying as far away from that woman and her office as possible.

So it was no shock that one night near the end of the year, when they were almost free of the Pink nuisance that they stumbled upon a group of students all mounting Thestrals. The youngest and female Weasley noticed them first and sent a stunner their way. It was only thanks to all that dodging they had done in the Underground that Frisk’s reflexes were fast enough to dodge it. Chara’s were shit.

“Woah!” Potter exclaimed, jumping off the Thestral and in front of Frisk to stop any more stunners heading their way. After making sure none of his friends were going to shoot the blond he turned to Frisk. Frisk cocked their head to the side in an obvious question and Potter started rocking back and forth on his heels. “I heard from Remus that you helped Sirius get freed, and while I do not appreciate the manipulation, I will admit that I am grateful that you are the reason my Godfather is no longer in Azkaban and that I have a home other than the Dursleys to go to.” Frisk nodded. “Now, apparently Voldemort has Sirius in the Department of Ministries and we need to go to save him so I would appreciate it if you didn’t say anything.” He rushed out, but Frisk only needed to hear one thing.

Taking their silence as a affirmative Potter turned around to get back on his stead when an arm shot out and grabbed the back of his robes.

“Take me with you.” Frisk said tightening their grip on the fabric. Against their will their eyes flashed red for a moment, and this startled Potter. At this point he was in a hurry and was too afraid to say no to the person who was still cursed with an anger curse, so he rushed out a yes, and together they climbed on one Thestral, and off to the Ministry they went.

Frisk honestly couldn’t remember most of the flight, or even how they got into the Ministry, all they knew was that this was their only chance to find their family. So when the group went into one door in the desperate search of Sirius, Frisk went through another with the hopes of finding out what happened to the souls of the Monsters in the Forbidden Forest.

What luck they must have had to have the first door they try be the home of many tanks of brains and a single yellow flower turned away from the door, and trapped behind a glass screen.


	9. Praying for a Chance to Make up for Mistakes

Flowey didn’t turn around at the sound of the door opening nor did he turn around at the sound of footsteps. The humans have long since given up on trying to get him to talk or explain to them the source of why he could talk. So, he didn’t even bother acknowledging the human.

“Flowey.” Frisk breathed, feeling so many feeling welling up in their chest at the sight of the flower. They mostly felt relief. He was alive, their brother was alive.

The flower flinched at the mention of his name. He was confused, none of the other humans called him Flowey, and he refused to tell them his name. How did this human know it? Carefully turning around, he came to look down on a blond kid, around the age of a teenager looking up at him with wide eyes. Tears shone in the corner of their eyes, and Flowey narrowed his eyes.

“Who are you?” he snapped, glaring at the kid. He didn’t have the temperament to deal with kids right now. Instead of flinching at his tone the kid’s smile grew bigger. They seemed happier that Flowey had yelled at them. This human was weird. “Go away, I don’t have time to deal with you right now.” He growled out giving them his scary face and hoping it would go away. He turned away from the human and waited for the footsteps that told him the kid was leaving but they didn’t.

“Is that how you’re going to treat your savior?” the kid laughed, confusing the flower even more. What reason did the kid have to get them out of here? “What don’t you recognize me?” Should he recognize them. “After all, in this world it’s kill or be killed, why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this.”

Flowey froze. Those words sounded familiar. Of course, they were familiar, they had a good couple of resets saying them after all. But Frisk was dead, they hadn’t been able to load a save without resetting the whole universe years back, and they had kept their promise to that stupid skeleton and died. Frisk was gone. They didn’t come back, they were dead, so why? Why was this kid saying the things that only Frisk should know?

“Asriel.” The kid sighed and that was enough for him. Frisk had kept their promise and told _no_ _one_ about who he really was. He suspected that Sans knew, but he couldn’t really do anything about him since the skeleton knew things that no one else did anyways. Flowey spun around to face the kid full on and threw himself against the glass.

“Frisk!” he cheered smiling down at the kid. Frisk grinned back at him, and Flowey took the chance to take in the fact that Frisk was alive, and they were here to get him out.

“Move back,” they warned him pulling out a stick that he had seen the other humans waving around, and Flowey saw enough to know to follow the advice. He moved as far down the tank as he could and when he was far enough away Frisk exploded the glass. Flowey ducked down to shield himself from the shards flying around, and when he pulled his head back up Frisk looked very satisfied with their destruction.

“Really?” he snapped. Frisk only shrugged before reaching up into the tank towards Flowey. He wrapped his roots around the kid’s wrist and allowed himself to be pulled out of the tank and into freedom. Frisk held him close to their body in a makeshift hug, but Flowey got the message. “Alright, I missed you too kid.” Frisk smiled down at the flower before their face went serious.

“Where are the souls? Do you know?” Flowey flinched at the mention of the massacre that happened on New New Home. He did know what happened to the souls however, he was there when they were experimenting. For some reason the humans thought it would make him talk if he saw what was happening to his ‘friends.’ They didn’t know that Flowey hated everyone in the Underground. The exception being the child who had died years before the attack, and Chara.

“Yeah, I know, but Frisk I don’t think you’ll be able to get them back, they threw them into this portal thing. The humans kept calling it a veil, they said nothing has ever come back from it.” Flowey tried to say but Frisk wasn’t really listening to the warnings.

“Just tell me which way and I’ll go.” Frisk replied, putting Flowey into the backpack on their back that they brought in case they found the souls. They ran back into the hallways and waited for the doors to stop spinning, before asking Flowey which direction they thought was the right way. Flowey closed his eyes and concentrated, if he did, he could feel the subtle remnant of soul magic coming from one of the doors. It was a good thing that he didn’t have a soul, it made it easier to find other souls. Flowey pointed the door out to Frisk and they went through it.

The room they entered was big, but there wasn’t anything in it worth nothing except for a large arch way against one of the walls. A thin curtain of something translucent flowed around it, and for some reason it was calling to Frisk. They didn’t have time to think about what ever that thing was, Flowey had said that the souls were thrown into it. If it were sentient, like the calling and general feel of it would suggest, then maybe they could ask for the souls back.

Just to make sure, Frisk gently pushed Flowey deeper into their backpack. Then they stepped closer. The pull of the veil was getting thicker the closer they got to it, and it took all their effort to resist the pull. “I ask for my friends back. They were given to you without their consent, they were ripped from their bodies.” Frisk faltered remembering the frozen statues standing in New New Home. “Please.” They whispered. The veil did nothing, but the pull did stop. So it can react. Frisk waiting a little bit longer and still nothing happened.

“Frisk.” Flowey peaked from under the flap of the backpack, Frisk’s shoulder were shaking.

“Please!” Frisk cried, feeling tears well up in their eyed. “Just give them back. I can’t reset I don’t want to go back to the Underground. I cant go back to them fighting me!” their throat started closing up making it harder to speak as they held back the tears.

“Frisk, It’s okay.” Flowey tried again, reaching out a petal to touch Frisk’s shoulder in comfort, but it only made them flinch. They had failed to protect them, and Flowey was comforting them, they didn’t deserve comfort.

“I have died over and over again, I have had more chances than anyone. I have killed so many of them, so many times. If anyone deserves their fate, it’s me.” Frisk cried, tears now freely flowing down their face as they fell to their knees. “Please, take me instead.” They pleaded clutching onto their chest where their soul resided. They didn’t have the ability to cause a battle, that was only Monsters. Chara did, but Chara was dead. It was weird to know what their soul looked like but had never called it out. “Please, just, give me back my family.” Frisk sobbed. They were pleading with an inanimate object. Hoping it would respond, but what had they expected? Maybe they were going insane.

Frisk sat there sobbing, wrapping their arms around their shoulders gripping on tight enough to leave marks through the hoodie that they always wore. Flowey sat there watching Frisk sob and felt bad for the kid. There was so much that had been thrown at them too early. So much responsibility. They’ve had it since they fell into the Underground. It seemed like all of it just fell onto this new life of theirs.

A heavy pulse of magic came out of the veil just then followed by a garbled voice. Frisk flinched at the sound, not able to comprehend anything that was being said, but the volume was hurting their ears. Flowey understood what was being said, but he was confused. There was only one person he knew that spoke in Wingdings, or was there? It was hard to remember, there was someone he was forgetting. Who was it? Frisk’s gasp pulled him out of his thoughts, and in front of them was a skeletal hand reaching out of the veil.

A bunch of garbled words came out of the portal then, but only Flowey understood. (“The trade is unnecessary, take the souls keep my sons safe.”)

Frisk stood back up, preparing to defend themselves and Flowey should it be needed. Instead of an attack, Monster souls started flooding out of the veil. Frisk gasped, watching as they circled around them in greeting. It was when a familiar ultramarine souls comes out and nuzzles at their jacket confused, that they actually start breaking down in tears of happiness.

“Oh, My, Merlin. God. Whoever.” Frisk sobbed, cupping their hands over their mouth to muffle it. “Thank you,” they called to the veil. “Thank you.” They stood there watching the souls flit around them in awe, they actually couldn’t believe this was happening.

Flowey was shocked to say the least. He felt like his eyes were playing tricks on him, but it was real. The souls were right in front of him. He couldn’t believe it. “Wow” he sighed. Staring at the colorful hearts floating around him. He heard Frisk let out a heartbreaking laugh, but he knew that they were really happy, so he didn’t bother comforting them.

They both jumped and spun around when the door to the room they were in burst open and Harry Potter and co ran in, followed closely behind by a bunch of Death Eaters, and Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
